


A Living Nightmare

by Jolyn09



Series: A Part Of The Family [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FreedomForLena, Gen, He dosen't want to hurt Lena, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scrooge tries his best to help :'D, ScroogeMustAdoptLena!, adoption au, jol's okay writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Another fic based off Tris's adoption au! A little bit of PTSD stuff :"D (Basically Lena sufferers a lot while Scrooge tries to help) Occurs after Scrooge takes in Lena. Ending dialogue done by Tris! https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/177677803230/you-asked-for-more-so-i-made-some-little-more





	A Living Nightmare

Lena and Webby were having another sleepover, playing truth or dare, brushing their teeth and…

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Webby shouted, throwing a pillow at the unsuspecting Lena. Lena was flung back, but managed to grab a pillow beside her and throw it at Webby. "Take that!" Webby dodged it, and used her pillow to hit Lena one more time, before they both collapsed on the pile of pillow and feathers beneth them, laughing.

But the fun times of the night didn't last long. Lena's eyes widened in fear as darkness closed in around her. She kneeled on the floor, panting, as a panic attack seized her. Webby backed away, startled at the sudden change of state her best friend was in.

Webby: "Lena?"

Her friend's call felt like it was a mile away, as Lena desperately look around, trying to find any sign of where Webby is in the inky blackness. 

Lena: "Webby….. where are you…?"

Feeling helpless and scared, Webby did the only thing a terrified girl will do, call for her uncle.

Webby: "Uncle Scrooge!"

Lena panted harder as she felt she wasn't alone. She stood up, looking around and ready to attack. Beneth the darkness of the room, a figure emerged from the shadow, towering over Lena. A person Lena had wished never to see again..

Lena: "Aunt Magica…"

 

Scrooge slammed the door open, entering the room where he heard Webby call him. "Webby I'm here! What's going on?" Scrooge asked, before finding Webby at a corner of the room, pointing at Lena. "Ohh… How about you go play with the boys first, Webby dear, while I handle things here?" Scrooge asked her. Webby, confident that her uncle can help Lena, nods and heads out of the room. 

Her aunt, right there, able to do anything to her, or make her do anything. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, as her worst nightmare moved closer to her, bit by bit. Lena backed away in fear, bracing herself for what comes next.

Scrooge approached the scared girl, who looked like she had seen a creature that came right out from hell. But every time he took a step forward, Lena would take a few steps back, as though he was a predator and she was the prey.

Lena hit the wall of the room, cornered by her own aunt, Magica. Magica raised her glowing shadow wand threateningly, ready to attack.

Magica: "Come on Lena, you part of me. There's no escape."

Scrooge: "Lena, it's okay, it's me-"

Fear controlled her actions, and Lena did the unthinkable. She attempted to punch her aunt, but Magica, having been used to surpise attacks, blocked her with her wand, and pushed her backwards. Lena ran towards Magica, "I am not a servant, or a puppet, or your shadow!" and stricked again, but her attempts proved futile, as Magica created a bubble shield, preventing any attack from hitting her.

Scrooge managed to block the first attack with his cane, but Lena's attacks kept coming, disorganized and unpredictable, like how a wild animal usually attacks. With no other way to stop Lena from attacking, he pushed her, causing Lena to fall onto the ground.

She kneeled on the ground, startled by the attack and trying to catch her breath. She could feel her body melting away, as the shadow orb on the wand glowed brighter. Her aunt was going to take away eveything, her freedom, her friends, and her newely found family..

Magica: "It's over Lena, time to go."

Scrooge: "Lena, please! Stop-"

No! She wasn't going to let her aunt take everything from her again! She had to fight! For herself, for Webby, and for this family she just got a place in! With all the strength she had, Lena stricked one last time, landing a blow on Magica's/Scrooge's eyes.

Lena: "GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE, AUNT MAGICA!"

Magica/Scrooge: "YEOWCH!"

Scrooge braved the attack, trying to stand still even after that blow. He saw Lena smile, probably happy that her aunt won't try anything. However when he walked towards her, Lena cower down in fear, a arm raised to block any incoming attack.

Magica: "YOU LITTLE-"

Scrooge: "Lena, it's me, **Uncle Scrooge**."

Lena snapped out of her own nightmare, the darkness surrounding her fadding away, along with the image of her aunt, reveling Uncle Scrooge looking at her, concerned, beatened up with scraps all over his body, and a black eye on his right eye, holding her shoulders to ground her back to reality. 

Scrooge: "Lass, everything okay?"

Lena nods weakly, before curling up into a ball at the corner of the room. Scrooge let go, figuring that Lena needed some time alone, but stayed close just in case.

Lena: "I'm a monster…"

Scrooge: "No Lass, you are not."

"But I did this to you!…" Lena exclaimed, looking down at her hands, still in disbelief of what she had done. Scrooge held one of Lena's shoulder, trying to reassure her. It worked, as she made eye contact with him.

Scrooge: "That isn't you, Lena. I know who you are."

Scrooge embraced Lena into a hug, which Lena gladly reprociate. 

Scrooge: "You're not a bad girl, Lena. We just need to put a bit more effort." 

Lena cried, her sobs muffled by Scrooge's coat, and wetting it at the same time. "I'm s-sorry…" "It's okay, Lass, it's okay." The hug exaggerated the pain of the fresh wounds but right now,

Scrooge dosen't really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm actually pretty proud of this one, honestly, it blew my own expectations away too!


End file.
